Miroir brisé de rêves enfouis
by Aelig
Summary: La vie se pare de mille et une couleur. Telle une fleur, les années se fanent une à une, et les derniers pétales sombrent. Ne reste alors plus que le cœur, le cœur brillant d'espoir colorés, derniers rêves de cette vie cruelle. Color Week, label SPPS ?


_Coucou ! :3_

_Pour ne pas changer mes bonnes habitudes, je poste -encore- en retard, la Color Week ! Avec, un seul thème écrit pour l'instant... Oui, vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates pourries aux visages. Mais seulement une par personne, merci._

_Bon, ceci mis à part, je me suis lancé comme défi en écrivant cette week de n'écrire que sur des personnage sur lequel je n'ai jamais écris auparavant, et que ce soit entièrement SPPS. C'est pas beau, ça ? J'ai déjà toutes mes idées, avec les personnages que je vais utiliser, reste plus qu'à écrire !_

_Bref, voici le thème 1 ! ~_

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-X-**

_**Color Week – Day 1**_

_**Cendre**_

**-X-**

* * *

Le vent souffle. Du village, il ne reste plus que les squelettes branlants des maisons, et les cendres fumantes qui tournoient en un ballet gracieux. Au milieu de ce qui était la place du village, une fillette au cheveux roses, seule. Seule parmi les cadavres encore chaud d'un dernier souffle de vie, d'une dernière flamme qui les brûle. Alors la petite fille, doucement, gracieusement, fait un pas en avant. Elle se met à tourner, tourner, tourner ! Tourner toujours plus vite, toujours plus vite ! Un éclat de rire, pur, frais, _**innocent**_, s'échappe de ses lèvres.

_ Sherry danse ; Sherry rit ; Sherry comprend._

_ Et la cendre vole autour d'elle, l'enveloppe dans son manteau de souvenir._

_ La cendre recouvre tout._

Elle est seule. Seule, avec sa danse, avec son rire ; avec cette cendre brûlante comme amie. Cette cendre qui est peut-être l'épicier, le bûcheron, la marchande, sa meilleure amie, _oh !_ Peut-être même son petit frère !

Oui, cette cendre brûlante, est peut-être chacun d'eux. Mais transformés en cendre, ils n'ont plus d'avenir. _Plus rien ; la Mort a pris possession d'eux. _Et elle est seule au milieu des ruines.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi est-elle la seule survivante de ce massacre ?

Sherry comprend ; mais pas tout. Ils ne reviendront jamais ; alors pourquoi est-elle là, elle ?

Elle est seule, seule avec cette cendre noircie.

_Sherry danse ; Sherry rit ; Sherry grandit._

_ Et la cendre vole autour d'elle, l'enveloppe dans son manteau de souvenir._

_ La cendre recouvre tout._

Elle ferme les yeux, rit plus fort, tournoie plus vite. Son rire devient plus aigu, peut-être, et ses mains s'ouvrent vers le ciel, implorant presque. _S'il-te-plait, rends-les moi_, semblent-elles dire. Son rire résonne parmi les décombres fumantes.

Le Monstre est parti. Et avec lui tellement de vies.

Sherry est seule parmi les morts, en tête-à-tête avec la Mort.

Elle danse.

**Tac**, un pas à gauche. **Pam**, un arc de cercle vers la droite. Son corps se soulève, ses mains semblent vouloir toucher le ciel. Elles retombent, vaincues. _Le ciel est trop haut, beaucoup trop ; jamais elle ne l'atteindra. _Elle ne les rejoindra pas.

**Spam. **La danse ne suit plus rien de connu, devient erratique ; le rire fou.

_Sherry danse ; Sherry rit ; Sherry devient folle._

_ Et la cendre vole autour d'elle, l'enveloppe dans son manteau de souvenir._

_ La cendre recouvre tout._

La cendre vole. Un coup noire, un coup blanche, toujours un peu grise. Les cheveux roses tournoient avec ces fines particules, spectre d'un feu depuis peu éteint. Doucement, un chant remplace le rire. La berceuse que chante la mère à son enfant, dans ces contrées lointaines ; la berceuse qui berce la Mort elle-même, l'éloignant de sa dernière proie.

Le rire revient, plus fort, plus aigu, plus fou.

_Viens, viens, viens danser avec moi. Je t'invite à une dernière valse, chère Mort, très chère Mort qui m'a tout prit._

_ Sherry danse ; Sherry rit ; Sherry côtoie la Mort._

_ Et la cendre vole autour d'elle, l'enveloppe dans son manteau de souvenir._

_ La cendre recouvre tout._

Le Monstre est passé, a tout emporté.

Les vies ; la raison de Sherry.

Pauvre enfant, folle de douleur et de chagrin. Les mots flottent dans sa tête ; _maman_, _papa_, _petit frère_, _famille_, _amis_.

On ne distingue plus rien ; les traits caractéristiques à chacun, les couleurs des yeux, des cheveux, les corps toujours calcinés... Ils ont pris la couleur de la cendre.

Tout ce mélange en elle ; les visages, les voix, les rires, et la cendre, la cendre partout.

La cendre vole, s'accroche à ses cheveux roses, s'infiltre dans ses poumons.

Et Sherry l'avale comme de la neige.

_Sherry danse ; Sherry rit ; Sherry se tue._

_ Et la cendre vole autour d'elle, l'enveloppe dans son manteau de souvenir._

_ La cendre recouvre tout._

La danse s'essouffle. Le rire s'estompe. Le vent doucement agite les cheveux recouvert de cendre de l'enfant. Sa voix se brise.

Son cœur s'éteint.

Un sanglot agite sa poitrine, une larme perle à ses yeux. Ses bras retombent, ses jambes tremblent ; la danse est finie, la folie est partie.

Une larme coule, le vent s'agite.

Les larmes roulent, et la cendre les colorent de noir, de gris, de blanc.

Tout se casse ; tout se brise.

Rien arrive.

Le terrifiant Rien, vide de tout sens, dénué de toute vie ; et pour l'accompagner, ce ballet de cendre tournoyant.

_Sherry danse ; Sherry rit ; Sherry est brisée._

_ Et la cendre vole autour d'elle, l'enveloppe dans son manteau de souvenir._

_ La cendre recouvre tout._

Tout ce fige dans un ensemble parfait.

La vie a cessé.

Seule au milieu des ruines, Sherry s'effondre.

_Sherry ne danse plus, Sherry ne rit plus, Sherry n'est plus habitée par la folie ; Sherry pleure._

_ La cendre recouvre tout ; même ses souvenirs._

_ Souvenirs au goût, à l'image, de cendre._

_ La cendre recouvre tout._


End file.
